The invention relates to a folding box for packaging several elongated articles, such as ampules, miniature bottles, vials or the like as defined hereinafter. A folding box of this kind, known for example from German Offenlegungsschrift DE-OS 24 53 309, is folded from a blank, which also includes the insert. The part of the blank that forms the insert is connected to a narrow side wall of the folding box, via a fold line that extends between the two ends of the case. The folding into a box as well as the filling and closing can only be carried out by an apparatus especially arranged for that purpose. As a result of the embodiment and the placement of the insert, after being glued together at the packing material manufacturer, this known folding box cannot be laid flat again and then stored and shipped flat; nor can it then, in the packing operation, be erected, outfitted, and closed using a standard cartoning machine, as the majority of the folding boxes in use today are handled.